Visitor
by Cyricist001
Summary: If you travel, you will meet interesting people.


Visitor

I own nothing

Challenge/Oneshot

* * *

He held the canteen in the small, cold stream until it was full and all the air was expelled. Water was essential if they wanted to survive this voyage, and who knows when they will find another place to resupply again. Their food rations on the other hand didn't look promising...their foraging wasn't graced by good luck and Jorah only managed to find a few edible roots.

"You finished?" asked Jorah impatiently as he gazed down on his captive.

"Done" answered Tyrion as he closed the canteen.

He stood up and followed the dour faced northerner back where he dragged the boat on shore.

Tyrion placed the gathered provisions into the boat and was about to follow as well when he spotted something further down on the beach.

After noticing the dwarf looking in the distance he followed his gaze until he spotted what caughed the Lannister's attention.

Jorah draw his sword and carefully made his way down the beach, Tyrion behind him.

As the two came close they saw a strange...woman? She had no hair and her skin was blue like the Narrow Sea.

"What is that?" asked Jorah in amazement.

"...I don't know" answered the astonished Tyrion as he approached the unconscious...something "a mermaid?"

"I though they had the lower body's of fish" said the northerner.

The dwarf shrugged "Its not like many people have actually seen one to give an accurate description. So what now?"

"We leave her."

Tyrion frowned "I'm not what you could call a religious man, but if this is really a mermaid as in a servant of the Drowned God, I don't think we should antagonize him."

Jorah didn't like this, supernatural wasn't something he had experience with...well, if one excludes dragons and warlocks that is. Thinking about the Imp's words made him frown only more "Very well" he grumbled as he sheeted his sword. He just knew this will be a headache...

XXXX

Shiala slowly opened her eyes and gazed at a unfamiliar sky, at first she was confused about her whereabouts but then memory's started to resurface. How her vessel was hit by a micro singularity and she was forced to use the escape pod.

Then the crash and her desperate attempt to escape the damaged and sinking pod...

 _So much for my vacation_...though the asari commando as she looked around herself.

She noticed two strange aliens siting around the campfire, their eyes staring into her own. They had very asari like features, though a bit rougher. But what took her attention the most was the fear and uncertainty they betrayed...because of their similarity with her own species it was rather easy to read them.

"Where am I?" she asked softly, though she noticed that both creatures tensed. They shared a look between themselves and said something but none of it made any sense to her.

The smaller one slowly stood up and carefully gave her some sort of item she wasn't very familiar with.

Seeing how she didn't know what to do with it the Volus sized one took another similar item and poured out some liquid in his hands, then took a drink.

Shiala understood that much, she removed the cork and poured out some of the liquid in her hand.

 _Water_...she though and took a deep gulp from the canteen.

After she quenched her thirst the small creature again approached her, he pointed at himself and said something she couldn't understand.

He repeated the same thing again pointing at himself... _is that his name? Tirion?_

"Shiala" said the asari biotic as she pointed at herself.

The dwarf licked his lips as he tried to pronounce her name a few times.

He then pointed at his companion "Jorah" he said.

"Jora" repeated the commando as she looked at the quiet one, with a nod she greeted him and spotted surprise flicker in his eyes.

Again the short one said something but this time she didn't know what he meant... _I don't have time for hundred question_ though the asari with a frown.

She then slowly motioned the smaller of the two closer to her. He was uncertain and said something to his companion but after a quick back and forth he complied.

He came closer to her and she placed her hands on his head. Shiala could see that the alien was uncertain about this so she gently smiled to him.

Then they mind melded.

It took only moment but that was enough to exchange information.

Tyrion blinked once, uncertain about what just transpired "What happened?" he asked not expecting an actual response.

"For a brief moment we were one" answered Shiala.

"You can speak the common tongue?" inquired Jorah suspiciously.

"As of this moment I can" responded the asari .

Tyrion didn't know what to say about that "That's...good, very good. Your learning ability is most impressive."

Shiala smiled "Thank you, but where are my manners. My name is Shiala of the Asari race, who are you and where am I?"

"Jorah Mormont" answered the taller alien.

The smaller alien straightened a bit "The name is Tyrion Lannister, a pleasure. As for our location we are currently going to Meereen through the Smoking Sea."

The asari biotic tilted her head in puzzlement "I was actually inquiring what world this is?"

Both men looked completely baffled by the question.

"Never mind, is it possible to accompany you to this Meereen?"

Jorah was about to refuse when Tyrion beat him to the punch and accepted her request. He didn't have wine, but at least now he had a excellent traveling companion.

 _What other wonders will I see on this trip_...though the dwarf as he observed the blue beauty in front of him.

END

* * *

A/N:

What can I say, Tyrion needs a girl that can kick ass and chew bubble gum.

Plus asari don't care for appearances, can reproduce with anyone and are all biotics...seems their kids would be powerhouses. Cant have only the Starks and Targaryans have supernatural power in their blood.

The future of the Lannister's would certainly improve if they could pull it off, bringing a little blue into the mix that is.

For all his whoring Tyrion has zero children of his own, so far at least.


End file.
